


You know I like a good explosion

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy understands why does Raven like explosions so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know I like a good explosion

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Raven would be the personification of a good explosion she loves so much.

She’s wild and dangerous and passionate and her words can hurt like hell, but that’s mostly because they are true. Getting into fight with her can be considered a suicide.

 

Bellamy has always had suicidal tendencies. At least that’s what it seems like to most people. He and Raven fought a lot in the past and they still do. They are close, of course, and get along too, but Bellamy was never afraid of Raven’s harsh words and fierce eyes. It sometimes looks like they actually have _fun_ fighting. As if it’s just a game to them.

Bellamy is so calm and composed, even during an argument, and that pisses Raven off. And he looks so good when he’s smirking like that which pisses her off even more. She wants to wipe that smirk off of his lips.

She usually does. But long after they are done fighting, in the quiet of his tent and darkness. She kisses that stupid smirk away and bites his lips punishingly. They fight for dominance and for who’s going to be on top and it’s usually Raven because Bellamy lets her. It’s moments like these when he thinks to himself, _maybe I really am crazy_. Because he loves her.

Loving her is like hundreds and hundreds of explosions everyday. It’s consuming him like a fire and maybe it hurts a bit too, but he doesn’t mind. It’s different kind of pain, different from the one he knows from loving Clarke. Mostly because Raven is actually here. She’s here and she’s making sarcastic comments again to provoke him. He smiles. Now he actually gets why she loves explosions so much.


End file.
